To a Father and Two Brothers
by Gokan son of Goku
Summary: rating moved up due to referenced violence. its family day at osh so what does gohan do? he writes a poem to his father and brothers. he also invites his sisterinlaws neices and nephews his mother and little brother. after ayeka ryoko and chichi have a l


I was sitting in class today and waiting for everyone to finish their tests when I thought of how a lot of fanfiction writer write one-shots so I thought I could do that. This is not Friends to Family but a spontaneous short story I wrote in less than an hour if it's bad that's the reason.

Does someone know the names of the dark dragons tell me please!

I know it's a short one shot but like I said I wrote it in an hour.

Like Power of the Primal Gokan and Kakaroff are mentioned and Ayeka and Ryoko are in it and they get married at thirteen.

Kids; Chichi, Goku, Gokan Jr., Piccolo, and Krillin are Gokan and Ayeka's. Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Kakaroff Jr. are Kakaroff and Ryoko's.

Ya'll know the drill I ain't got no rights to DBZ or DBGT, I'm just an anime freak.

* * *

**_To a Father and Two Brothers

* * *

_**

"Class tomorrow is family day at Orange Star High. You may bring your parents and siblings. We will see you tomorrow." The bell rang and the class left, Videl seeing Gohan was preoccupied left him alone because something told her he would never tell her anything if she pried now. Gohan left flying home and pondered what the teacher had said. 'I can bring Mom and Goten, then I could ask Ayeka and Ryoko to come and speak about Gokan and Kakaroff and bring the kids. Man, I wish Dad, Gokan, and Kakaroff hadn't died. I could write a poem about them.'

**Flashback**

"Don't worry boys. I'm proud of you, I have to do this you're still young and have your lives ahead of you. Tell your mom I'm sorry…I'll miss you my sons. You've grown into fine young men." With that Goku used the instant transmission and teleported Cell and himself away, ultimately causing his own death.

**Two years later**

"Nooooooo!" Ryoko screamed as she watched the pale purple beam tear through her husband's body. Tears streamed down her face. Gokan watched in horror as his twin took his last breaths in their younger brother's arms, proclaiming his love for Ryoko, and his children, and his apology for not being able to beat Kocatou. Gokan was soon powered up as an extreme saiyan four with jet black hair to his feet that had a white streak on either side of his head starting two inches above and below his ears. Kocatou fired a blast at Ayeka, who was knocked out of the way by Gokan. The blast pierced his chest like it did Kakaroff. Gokan was able to pull off one final move though, his favorite the Kamehameha wave cannon. The wave caught Kocatou and engulfed him sending him to Other World before Gokan. Gokan hit his knees, and smiled a kind apologetic smile to Ayeka and whispered, "I'm sorry Love" before Kakaroff and his bodies faded from this dimension. Tears flowed from Gohan's eyes, the three greatest and bravest men he knew, his father and older brothers were gone. Goku, Gokan, and Kakaroff made everyone promise that if they ever died (for Goku again) that they would not revive them.

**End Flashback**

Gohan arrived home and told his mom about the next day. He then sent a message telepathically to Ayeka and Ryoko who said they would come as well. Gohan then went to his room and began to write the poem. Later he went to bed to get rest for the next day.

**NEXT DAY**

Ayeka wore her silver gi and Ryoko was in her yellow one. The kids wore modified versions of their respective father's gi. Chichi wore a blood red gi, her father's old color before he started wearing black, but her brothers were dressed in black gis exactly like the one he wore to fight Kocatou that fateful day. Bulma wore a purple gi, which was like her father's, before he started wearing navy blue. Her brothers wore navy blue gis. All the girls had their hair pulled into ponytails. The group with the exception of Chichi and Goten lifted off and flew to OSH, while the other two rode nimbus. Once at the school, Gohan led his family to his class. After Videl's turn, through which the Son family had to sit through Hercule's speech about how he "saved" the world from Cell, it was Gohan's turn.

"Today I have my mom here with my little brother. The women beside me are my sisters-in-law; they have their children with them. After they speak I will read a poem about my father and brothers, and maybe you'll understand why I sat with bitter distaste for what Hercule was saying. Mom, would you like to go first?"

"Thank you Gohan, dear. Hello everyone, I am Son Chichi. Before you ask yes, the Myou Chichi that married Son Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament and I are one in the same. Now however, I am a homemaker, though I still practice some martial arts on occasion. I have met a lot of people you could call famous, such as Master Roshi, Bulma Briefs, and Yamcha the Bandit. They were my husband's best friends. Sadly though, my husband passed away seven years ago, so I was left to raise Gohan and Goten on my own. That is all, thank you."

"My name is Son-Juraiakane Ayeka, Princess of Jerai. My maiden name is pronounced Jur I a kane. My husband was Gohan's older brother Gokan. As some of you know he was the WMAT champion from the age four to the age eleven. I first met him when we were six; he saved me from some henchmen employed by Kocatou. Kocatou was an enemy of my family and planet for decades. When Gokan and I turned thirteen we married as is custom for the Jurian royal family to do. Later that year I gave birth to Chichi, Goku, and Gokan Jr. We were a happy family. The next year though, Gokan lost his father and two years after that Kocatou killed Kakaroff. Because of his twin's death Gokan was finally able to rid my planet of Kocatou, however it cost him his life. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with our fourth and fifth children. The only regret I nave is that Krillin and Piccolo will never meet their father, thank you."

"My name is Son-Demonica Ryoko, friend, rival, and hand maid to Princess Ayeka. I was married to Kakaroff. You know my story, for it is the same as Ayeka's. Kakaroff died before he could help Gokan against Kocatou. The kids are the same age as their cousins, and the same years Gokan was Champion of the WMAT, Kakaroff was a finalist. My regret is that Tien, Yamcha, and Kakaroff Jr. will never meet their father, thank you."

"Mom, Ayeka, Ryoko, thank you. I know this was hard on you. This is the poem I wrote last night. It is called "Where are you, Why did you leave."

"Where are you, Why did you leave"

by Son Gohan

to his father and older brothers

Where are you father

Why did you leave

Was it my fault father

To me that's what it seems

The childhood I had

Left when I was four

I have been in many battles

I don't doubt I be in more

You were always there father

When I was scared and lost

There for me father

No matter what the cost

Now father when I am scared

I look to who you were and are

I remember the time we shared

And realize for you I need not look far

Father I have found you

I know where you are

And you did not leave

For you are in my heart

And you will remain as I believe

Where are you brothers

Why did you leave

You offered me your guidance

When father passed away

Brothers you are gone

Now I have something to say

Kakaroff and Gokan

I miss you a great deal

For brothers, I was with you

When you said you wouldn't heal

Three of the greatest men I knew

Lost when I was but a teen

Brothers you left

Now on who can I lean

You left before I was ready

With no time to say goodbye

You left my brothers

Left for us all to cry

The loss of such great men

Caused us all such grief

I look into my heart

And see with great relief

You are with father

Brothers I wear your gi today

And smile once again

For I said what I needed to say

Father and my brothers

We have but one regret

We all wish you could meet

Your sons you never met.

Everyone in the class was silent after Gohan finished reading. Then Videl stood and began to clap. She realized that this was the reason Gohan was sad the day before. One thing plagued her though, so she raised her hand and asked.

"Gohan what did you mean that we'd know why you sat in distaste while my father spoke?"

Gohan sighed then said, "Videl, the reason I said that is that what your dad said is a fabrication."

"What do you mean?"

"Hercule, do you remember seeing that blond man after he disappeared with Cell?"

"No, but the cameras were knocked offline at that point. How did you know about it?"

"The same reason I know that you fabricated your entire speech. That man was my father, I was that boy. You didn't see my father again because that is what caused his death, Cell self-destructed and destroyed him and a friend of his because Dad teleported them away from Earth. That is the reason he never met Goten, he never even knew about him. All because I got too cocky to finish Cell. My brothers died because I was too weak to help them. The three greatest men I knew died before I turned fourteen. The bravest and strongest men I knew died because of me."

"Gohan don't say that."

"Videl, it's true."

"Gohan you are my friend and learning about you through this day has made me realize something, I love you. So please don't say your brothers and father died because of you."

"It's…" Gohan wasn't able to finish his sentence because Videl had kissed him. When they broke apart Videl said one thing that settled the matter.

"Gohan, in order for you to realize the reason they died you need to be a husband and father."

"Videl how is that going to help?"

"After school your son is coming with me, okay Mrs. Son."

"Not a problem Videl," Chichi said smirking. After school Gohan went to Videl's house thirteen months later he was married with his first child. Her name was Pan. Pan never was told she was the result of a realization her mother had while hearing a poem her father had written to a father and two brothers.

* * *

There it's done.

Sorry if it was bad you can flame but be nice this is the first time I've written something like this.

I wrote the poem too, which took more time than anything else.

This doesn't go with power of the primal or friends to family.

Speaking of which sorry to the TP lovers, that's not gonna happen in Friends to Family like it did in Power of the Primal.

Friends starts as a Gohan/Videl, then it becomes a Pan/Someone Else, with slight and I mean slight Goten/Bra and Trunks/Marron.

If you're a Trunks/Pan lover you should still read if just to yell at me for not hooking them up.


End file.
